Worms 4: Mayhem/Missions
These are all the maps/missions for Worms 4: Mayhem. The name of each mission is also the name of the map where the mission takes place. In the Item Shop, every map costs 20 coins. (Also, the description for each mission is written by Professor Worminkle, explaining the mission objectives.) Missions Diner Might Description: "Okay class, assignment number one. The enemy are about to open their newly constructed worm eatery, a place they intend to use to feed their armies. Let's put a stop to their plan and see how the enemy march on an empty stomach shall we?" Theme: Construction Sneaky Bridges Thieves Inc. Description: "Supply lines are a key factor to providing equipment to frontline forces. The enemy doesn't seem to think they are that important though. Let's see the cause and effect of disabling one of their main supply lines. Take away the workmen's tools while they are out, but be quick though, they'll be back soon!" Theme: Construction Building Site Saboteurs Description: "This is the enemy's main building supply location. From here they can supply building materials to all their miltary establishment. Let's tackle the root of the problem shall we? Blow up their diggers and really put their Logistic Department out of action. Then we can sit back and watch the effects." Theme: Construction The Crate Escape Description: "Oh cripes! We've been spotted! And I was told the construction of this weapons factory was on hold! It looks like the planning inspectors are here to check it out. Not to worry though, we can get you out of there... Just find and get to the escape crate without dying and we can airlift you out of there." Theme: Construction Destruct and Serve Description: "We have taken out all the enemy supply lines and have stopped their military progress. They do still have their new Main Weapons Research Laboratory under construction though. If we can take out this establishment, we will really have the enemy where we want them. So, take out that Weapons Lab!" Theme: Construction Storm The Castle Description: "Those medieval oafs have ransacked the time machine and made off with some vital parts! We will have to get them back if we want to get out of here. Apparently the wizard that lives in his castle has one but he has it very heavily guarded. Let's storm our way in there and retrieve it." Theme: Camelot The Windy Wizard Description: "Well, I have found the location of the time machine's dashboard enhancement... problem is, it's being used by the Windy Wizard to control the wind! We will have to take out his power supply before we can attack him but watch out, I hear the Wizard's apprentices are in the area and they're crack-shots!" Theme: Camelot Rob In The Hood Description: "This is the stronghold of the Rouge Wizard, a dastardly fellow at best. He has another of the time machine's components stashed deep in the dungeons of his castle and is not going to come out without a fight. Despatch his bandit guards and he will soon appear, along with the part. Then we can show him what dastardly tactics are all about." Theme: Camelot Joust About It Description: "These wizards are way too cheeky for my liking. The Battle Wizard has put up piece of our time machine as a prize in a jousting competition! You will have to go in there and beat all of the knights who are taking part to claim that prize. Without it we are going nowhere..." Theme: Camelot Nice To Siege You Description: "Well done class! We've finally retrieved all of the time machine parts... all we have to do now is just put it back together. Good job we've found this deserted castle: it will provide good shelter from the rain and perhaps even this army who are hot on our trail! Keep me safe while I put this thing back together and then we'll make good our escape." Theme: Camelot Mine All Mine Description: "Ok class, this is it. We've found Gold Mountain and I believe that there's enough gold here to send us halfway home! There's just one small thing: some of Boggy the Kid's gang are hanging out by the entrance. They are not going to let us just walk off with their gold, so we will just have to persuade them." Theme: Wild West Ghost Hill Graveyard Description: "Rumour has it that Boggy the Kid hides some of his gold in the graves of the worms he has killed. Oooh... creepy! Take a look around this graveyard and see what you can find. Try not to disturb any of the graves though, the guys buried here will not take kindly to being disturbed!" Theme: Wild West Tin Can Wally Description: "I'm sorry to say class, that I may have made mistake. I was drinking in a bar last night when I overhead a ruffian called Tin Can Wally bragging about his gold stash. I tried asking him to give it to me, but he got a little angry...and now he wants a duel at dawn! Well being the pacifist that I am, one of you will have to fight in my place! Good luck!" Theme: Wild West Doom Canyon Description: "The river bed here is apparently chocked full of golden nuggets... perfect fuel for the time machine, however, the locals don't seem to want us to take it away. They are bout to blow open the J.C. Van Dam and flood the whole area. Get to the high ground and then teach those varmints a lesson!" Theme: Wild West High Noon Hijinx Description: "We almost have enough gold, but still need a little more. It's time to pay this Boggy the Kid character a visit. We will need to sneak into his base and get someone to open the gate for us. Then we can surprise his gang and take them out before they have a chance to react. Once his gang is defeated, we can be away with his gold and finally get home." Theme: Wild West Turkish Delights Description: "I have noticed some of Ali Baboon's cohorts hanging around this market place and I think they are planning on using the cover of darkness to steal all of the market trader's goods. We must help the local law enforcement agents capture these rascals. Get those criminals into the jail yard and the police will do the rest!" Theme: Arabian No Room For Error Description: "After a long chase, we've cornered a couple of Ali Baboon's thieves. They think they can escape... NOT A CHANCE! Get up that walkway and dispose of all the thieving worms before they can steal from anyone else. Well what are you waiting for? Hop to it!" Theme: Arabian Carpet Capers Description: "At last, I have managed to find some of the loot that nasty Ali Baboon stole from the lovely Queen. Get up here and help me get it back down to the ground....No you don't need your weapons, just leave them down there." Theme: Arabian Traitorous Waters Description: "Some of Ali Baboon's gang are using stolen galleons to torment the small village of Wormamhabad. They are forcing the people to give up their worldly possessions for their lives. I don't like bullies!! Take out their guns and send them to a watery grave!" Theme: Arabian Gibbon Take Description: "Well it seems Ali Baboon has ha enough of us picking on his gang. He has informed me that if we can manage to get through his "Thief Training Course", and get to him we can have all the Queen's jewels back. Well what are you waiting for? You don't expect me to put my life in danger do you?" Theme: Arabian Fast Food Dino Description: "Just a minor setback...will have this fixed in no time. Meanwhile you have a herd of hungry dinosaurs to deal with, and... oh dear! All their food has been spilled from their cooking pot. There is no way you can gather it all up and throw it back in the pot before the ice caps melt and send you to a watery grave!" Theme: Prehistoric Escape From Tree-Rex Description: "Ha ha, now you're stuck!! You are never going to be able to get down that mountian and it's the only way to where I am! It's just too steep! Add to that the savage natives and maniacal beasts that roam around here and you will never make it down alive!!!" Theme: Prehistoric Chute To Victory Description: "Look at what lies between you and me: a river of prehistoric proportions! You will never be able to cross it! Those stepping stones are made for dinosaurs, not worms! And besides, the locals control this crossing, and you don't really want to get involved with them!" Theme: Prehistoric The Land That Worms Forgot Description: "Oh dear! It seems you are a worm down. It looks like one of you has wandered off a little too far from the pack. Are you willing to save your classmate? Even when there are caveworms, dinosaurs and an extremely volatile volcano in your way? Face it, it's over for you now. Get used to the Prehistoric life!" Theme: Prehistoric Valley Of The Dinoworm Description: "Bah!!! I don't know how you managed to get across to me alive but it doesn't matter: you will won't get to me. My crash seems to have attracted a few of the locals and they now stand in between you and me. There is no way you will manage to fend them off before I get this fixed and leave you here stranded forever!!!" Theme: Prehistoric Random maps Level BUILDING.png Level CAMELOT.png Level WILDWEST.png Level ARABIAN.png Level PREHISTORIC.png Random Construction.png Random Camelot.png Random WildWest.png Random Arabian.png Random Prehistoric.png Story maps RiverBoatHarbour.png|River Boat Harbour WormWigsBigRigJig.png|Worm Wigs Big-Rig-Jig Tutorial03.png| Tutorial02.png|Unsporting Behavoir Tutorial01.png|Worminkle University DinerMight.png SneakyBridgeThieves.png BuildingSiteSaboteurs.png TheCrateEscape.png DestructAndServe.png StormTheCastle.png TheWindyWizard.png RobInTheHood.png JoustAboutIt.png NiceToSiegeYou.png MineAllMine.png GhostHillGraveyard.png TinCanWally.png DoomCanyon.png HighNoonHiJinx.png TurkishDelights.png NoRoomForError.png CarpetCapers.png TraitorousWaters.png GibbonTake.png FastFoodDino.png EscapeFromTreeRex.png ChuteToVictory.png TheLandThatWormsForgot.png ValleyOfTheDinoWorms.png Category:Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Maps/Landscapes Category:Article stubs Category:Worms: Ultimate Mayhem